The Vengeance
plot mordecai rigby gumball darwin finn and jake takes revenge on benson nicole and bubblegum transcript narractor:it was a beatufial day but it became horrable it's shows the park being invaded narractor:this day mordecai rigby gumball darwin finn and jake takes revenge benson nicole and bubblegum are running to the garage from a monster with red eyes,sharp teeth,a yellow arm,birdlegs,a cat hand,fish shoes,a raccon tail, a boy body, with a bird head and whiskers which is laxus they hided to the garage benson: this is bad plus this is our fault bubblegum: yeah i know nicole: what's your story benson benson: well it all began it shows a flashback benson:when mordecai and rigby forgot to take out the trash manytimes i told them their fired somehow they got angry with steam out of their ears their skin is going super red and their eyes are like pitchuring explosings flashback ends nicole: my sons are doing the same thing before i told them their grounded from doing wrong things bubblegum: they did the same way since they had failed to stop the robbers before their banished from my kingdom benson: i guess that monster was them laxus: THAT IS TRUE BENSON!!!!!!!!!!! laxus pulled the garage roof then he throw it away laxus: now i shall have my revenge on the three of you laxus use his lazer eyes to zap them benson: quick let's get out of here laxus saw that he missed laxus:YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!!!!!!!!!! they went to the house were shrek anthony and furry are shrek: DONKEY!!!!!!! DID YA"LL HURT THEIR FEELINGS!?!?!?!?!? nicole: how did you find out furry: we saw ya'll hurting their feeling while their being angry at you so we invented the monster mode 900 to have his revenge benson; and why is that anthony: cause we like to help them giving the birth of their revenge so OH laxus laxus open the roof to see anthony laxus: yes anthony anthony: take a look to the right to destroy laxus turn the other side laxus: THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!! NOW DIE!!!!!!!!!!! benson: next time don't do that again or your fired laxus missed again with his lazers cause they got away meanwhile at skips house skips: why do ya'll have to do this?n when you were angry at them that makes them angry at you back bubblegum: it's a long story skips: okay now here's the plan all you have to do is to apologize but if that didn't work you guys have no choice but to kill them not like beating them up but really means to die nicole: we can't just kill them if this apologizing didn't work bubblegum: yes we do if we have no choice skips: she's right back out side with nicole benson and bubblegum benson: um laxus\ laxus appeared laxus: here to die already benson: we were here to say............. the camera show laxus's face as his eye's are pitchuring with explosions while he's roaring loud benson: we're sorry laxus feels happy laxus:(HAPPY) you know what i forgive you but actually(angry) I"M STILL GONNA KILL YOU FOR NOT SAYING SORRY EARLIOR!!!!!!!!!!! benson: quick to the kart cut to the kart laxus was chase them benson was driving the kart while he sees a volcano benson: here's the plan we will make dummies of us then laxus will be fooled by them while gets defeated by a volcano after they made dummies of themselves they were ready so they jump off of the kart laxus: i'm gonna get you!!!!!!!! the kart with dummies fall in the volcano and so does laxus laxus: (falling) I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! soon laxus was dying while melting with covered with flames especialy melting laxus:(dying) i'll.....be......back(dead) benson: sign i'll miss these guys bubblegum: me too do you want a sandwich nicole: we love to then they left ...3 weeks later... during night time it was quiet then something came out of the volcano it was laxus somehow his rebirth cause him to became super ultra omega laxus super ultra omega laxus:I HAVE RETURN I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE AGAIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (to be concluded ?) Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers